Benutzer:Silbermohn
''Hallo zusammen, ''schön dass ihr auf mein Profil gekommen seid ,auch wenn ich nicht genau weiß , was ich euch zu sagen haben könnte .Mein Name "Silbermohn" kommt vom Warrior Cats Wiki,durch das ich üpberhaupt auch hierher gekommen bin.Die Bücher von "Die Tribute von Panem" ist,mit denen von Warrior Cats,meine Lieblingsbuchreihe... Steckbrief *'Geschlecht: '''Weiblich *'Geburtsdatum:' 30.08.1999 *'Sternzeichen:' Jungfrau *'Blutgruppe:' B *'Haarfarbe:' Braun *'Augenfarbe:' Braun *'Lieblingsfächer:' Deutsch und Geschichte *'Lieblingsessen:' Lasagne,Pasten (vor allem welche wie Schinkensahnesauce und so) und dann noch Lachsfilet mit Ofenkartoffeln, Knoblauch und etwas Zitronesaft oben drüber *grins*... *'Hobbys:' Lesen (hauptsächlich nur Romane), Musik hören, Klavier spielen, Sport (machen), Ferien haben, in's Kino gehen, nichts tun xD... Ich... '... kann weder gut kochen noch gut backen '... '''bin ein Einatmer (falls ihr wisst,was das ist) '... 'bin sehr ergeizig und habe keine Geduld mit mir selbst,dafür aber mit anderen um so mehr '... 'habe einen Bruder,zwei Schwestern,einen Kater und einen Hund...und natürlich auch Eltern!!! '... ' mag es nicht,wenn andere Recht haben,denn ich liebe es,wenn ich'' Recht habe und ich muss immer Recht haben '''... ''hasse'' es (ich weiß,hassen ist ein mächtiges Wort),wenn ich verliere und möchte immer gewinnen.Sonst bin ich nämlich etwas schlecht drauf,auch wenn ich das nie so zeigen würde.Man sollte mich allerdings niemals extra gewinnen lassen,da ich das noch mehr hasse!(Mir ist immer noch bewusst,dass hassen ein mächtiges Wort ist.x'D) Filme die ich mag... *'Die Tribute von Panem ' Hunger Games *'Die Tribute von Panem '''Catching Fire *'Der Herr der Ringe''' Die Gefährten *'Der Herr der Ringe' Die zwei Türme *'Der Herr der Ringe' Die Rückkehr des Königs *'Fluch der Karibik' *'Pirates of the Caribbean' Fluch der Karibik 2 *'Prates of the Caribbean' Am Ende der Welt *'Pirates of the Caribbean' Fremde Gezeiten *'Twilight' Bis(s'') zur Mittagsstunde *'Twilight''' Bis(s'') zum Ende der Nacht ''Teil 1 *'Twilight '''Bis(''s) zum Ende der Nacht Teil 2 *'James Bond' Skyfall *'Mr and Mrs Smith ' *'Ocean's Eleven' *'Ocean's Twelve' *'Ocean's Thirteen' *'The Core '''Der innere Kern *'Die Kinder des Monsieur Mathieu''' *'Hachiko' Eine wunderbare Freundschaft *'Türkisch für Anfänger' *'Fack ju Göhte' Filme auf die ich mich freue... *'Fluch der Karibik 5' Tote erzählen keine Märchen''' ~''' Kommt vermutlich erst Mitte Juli 20'15 raus (wie bitte soll ich das denn aushalten?)'' *'Die Tribute von Panem '''Mockingjay Teil 1 '~ Kinostart ist anscheinend am 27.11.14 (was bitte soll ich bis dahin machen?) *möchte endlich den Film sehen und regt sich darüber auf,dass Catching Fire damit aufgehört hat,dass Katniss die Augen auf macht nachdem sie erfahren hat,wie ihr ganzes Distrikt quasi...ausgelöscht wurde,obwohl es da doch gerade erst richtig spannend wurde* ... *muss jetzt erstmal wieder Luft holen* *'The Monuments Men' ~ ''mit George Clooney (dieser führt übrigens auch Regie),Matt Damon,Jean Dujardin,Cate Blanchett,Billy Murray,John Goodman...fehlt doch eigentlich nur noch Brad Pitt oder?Der Film kommt bekanntermaßen am 20.02.14 raus und handelt zur Zeit Hitler's. Inhaltsangabe & Details dazu Als der 2. Weltkrieg sich dem Ende zuneigt und Nazideutschland an allen Fronten immer weiter zurückgedrängt wird, erließ Hitler den Befehl, dass keine Kunstwerke für den Feind zurückgelassen werden sollen. Alles, was nicht mitgenommen werden kann, soll vernichtet werden. Und genau dies zu verhindern ist die Aufgabe des ungewöhnlichen amerikanischen Platoons um Anführer George Stout (George Clooney). Zusammen mit seinem Freund James Rorimer (Matt Damon) und fünf weiteren Künstlern begibt er sich direkt an die Westfront, um den Schaden, soweit dies möglich ist, einzudämmen. Doch seitens der Armee wird ihn hauptsächlich Unverständnis entgegen gebracht und die Männer, die mit dem Pinsel besser umgehen können als mit dem Gewehr, müssen sich ihren Respekt hart erkämpfen. Denn sie fürchten keine Gefahr, um die Kulturgüter aus 1000 Jahren europäischer Geschichte, die von den Nazis erbeutet wurden, vor der Vernichtung zu bewahren. Zusammengefasst also ein historischer Abenteuer&Kriegsfilm xD *freut sich schon voll auf den Film* Serien/Staffeln die ich mag... *'Pretty Little Liars''' *'Desperate Houswives' *'How I Met Your Mother' *'Navy CIS' *'The Mentalist' *'Kobra 11' ♫Lieder die ich mag... *'Not afraid - '''Eminem *'Lose yourself - Eminem *'I need a doctor -' Dr Dre feat. Eminem & Skylar Grey *'Coming home - '''Diddy Dirty Money feat. Skylar Grey *'Schlechter Tag - 'Trailerpark *'Trauerfeier Lied - 'Alligatoah *'Mr lonely - '''Akon ' *'Hero''' '-' Family of the Year *'30 minutes -'''Tato *'Reignite''' - Malukah *'Jar of hearts - '''Christina Perri *'Another love - Tom Odell *'I see fire - '''Ed Sheeran *'Story of my life -''' One Direction *'Some die young -' Laleh *'Strong -' London Grammar *'Becouse of you -' Kelly Clarkson *'Damons -' Imagine Dragons *'Bleeding out - '''Imagine Dragons *'How I fell - Flo Rida *'Of the night' - Bastille Natürlich gibt es noch viel mehr Lieder die ich mag,aber das Ganze wäre dann eine endlos lange Liste und die aufzuschreiben,würde sehr lange brauchen.Deshalb jetzt erst einmal nur so viel... Meine Beiträge Hier kommst du zum Link meiner Benutzerbeiträge...